Romance In Hogwarts
by xperfectpeachesx
Summary: There's love in the air in Hogwarts. How can Harry end a lingering relationship? How can Ron confess his feelings? How can Dumbledore break the news? My first ever FanFic so be nice!
1. Valentines Surprises

**Romance in Hogwarts**

Authors Note- I don't own the characters, except Camilla Evans, only the plot!

Chapter 1 

Harry woke up on the 14th of February with an excited feeling in the pit of his stomach. He leant slowly over the side of his bed. There was a small pink package there, beside a larger, lumpier one. He picked up the lumpy one and slowly opened it, tearing the paper neatly along the folds. Suddenly something brown and slimy slid out of the wrapping.

"ARGH!" Harry yelled as a pile of dragon dung dropped onto his pyjama bottoms.

"What the-bloody hell! Harry, who sent THAT to you?" called a voice from the next bed in the Year 4 Gryffindor dorms.

"I don't know…but whoever it was…"

Harry was so shocked by the hate-valentines-day present that he shoved the other present into his pocket and forgot about it.

The new 3rd Year, Camilla Evans, was the sender of the present that Harry forgot about. As she made her way down to the Great Hall with her friends- Miranda James and Topaz Parker, she bumped into Ron who was having an eager conversation with that know-it-all, Hermione Granger about "a pink present" that Harry received. She was excited and kept listening.

"Harry was yelling his head off, and I was just confused-"

"Well, there's a shock." Said Hermione, cheekily.

"Hey!" said Ron and tugged her hair.

Camilla stopped in utter shock. Harry didn't like it. The words rang in her head over and over. Tears sprang to her eyes, and to top it all off Harry came tearing down the stairs and almost whacked her in the face. Tears ran down her face, and though she didn't realize, Harry stopped, turned around and saw the drops falling from Camilla's face. He tried to apologize but Camilla turned around and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, to wallow in her misery and write in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_My dreams have been crushed and I'm sitting here crying my heart out. Harry didn't like the present. He almost knocked me over and didn't care. My one true love doesn't even know I exist. I can't tell anyone, not even Topaz and Miranda. They'd just think I was a wannabe, that I loved Harry for his fame not for the guy I've seen inside. _

_Love Camilla_

_Xxx_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flashback--

As Harry was running down to find Hermione and Ron to go to breakfast he saw them walking, chatting and laughing happily. _I bet THEY got presents. Presents that weren't DUNG, that is._ Harry just couldn't tell them how sad he felt, how emotional, that someone would send him that, even as a joke. He sprinted towards Ron, accidentally whacking an innocent looking 3rd Year. Harry turned around to apologize and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, god I'm…"

Harry's sentence trailed off as she fled to the bathrooms on the other side of the hall.

End of Flashback--

"Hermione! Ron! Get any presents?" Harry questioned eagerly, trying to block out the thoughts of his own.

"Well…" said Hermione, turning a light shade of pink, "I got something, yes."

"Ooooooh! What was it?" said Harry.

"None of your business." Hermione said poshly. Harry noticed Ron's lack of enthusiasm towards invading Hermionie's privacy, so quickly said,

"So, Ron, what did YOU get?" Ron turned pink around his ears.

"Erm, some quiddtich stuff."

"Really? Who from?"

"How should I know?"

Harry had been so lost in this conversation he barley remembered the 3rd Year until he heard Professor Dumbledore begin his speech. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to grab a seat; it ended up with Harry opposite the 3rd Year and beside Dean Thomas and Ron with Hermione and Parvati.

"Well, good morning students. As you all know, today is Valentines day, and we have decorated accordingly," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the roof. "Today your classes will be valentine themed, enjoy!"

A murmer of excitement and glee broke out between the pupils.

"Valentines classes? Seems a bit petty, but I think that potions will be awfully interesting…Ronald, what are you doing?" said Hermione.

"I'm flinging jam at Parvati, what does it look like?" Obviously this was the wrong thing to say because Hermione suddenly stood up and sprinted out of the hall.

T_o be continued…_


	2. Confessions and Confusion

Chapter 2 

"Erm, I'm really sorry about what happened today." Harry said nervously to Camilla.

_Why is Harry talking to me? Is he really sorry? He didn't hate me?_

Camilla felt herself going red.

"Um…that's ok…it wasn't your fault…yeah." She looked up at Harry with her big brown eyes. She felt a love more than she had ever imagined as she stared at him. She lost the ability to speak, and managed to stammer,

"Um, gotta go…homework." And ran.

Flashback--

Harry knew he had to apologize to the 3rd Year. He didn't know why he couldn't pluck up the courage. He looked at her lovely blonde-brown hair and inside him, his heart swelled.

"Erm, I'm really sorry about what happened today." He said, surprising himself with his confidence. The girl went pink.

"Um…that's ok…it wasn't your fault…yeah." She replied. To Harry she seemed intimidated, and she suddenly shocked him by looking up with her big brown eyes.

_Wow. She's so beautiful. I have to say something._

But before Harry could figure out what to say, she said something about homework and skidded off.

Hermione was sad.

_Ron obviously fancies Parvati. It's not fair. Can't he see that I love him?_

She was sitting in the library, with her nose stuck in "Love potions and spells" by Charlotte Lovebeam. Suddenly a girl with brown eyes that shone with happiness and "swishy" as Hermione put it, hair rushed in. She eyed Hermione sitting there and ran over.

"Um, excuse me Miss but-"

"My name is not MISS! It's Hermione, and who are you?"

"Sorry, Hermione! I'm Camilla Evans, I wanted to ask, does Harry have a girlfriend and did he hate the present I- I mean someone sent him?"

"Woah. Harry used to be going out with Cho, but I think they're broken up now. Harry was only sent a present of dragon dung as far as I know. Why? Did you send him that? Or did you send him something?"

"NO!"

"Hmmmm, quick denial. I'd say you had a crush on Harry."

"Don't tell, please don't tell, please Hermione, please, I beg you!"

"I wont tell. But at least let me help you, I can get the inside knowlege of Harry's heart!"

"Well, ok then. I sent Harry a present, a small pink one. It was a small box with a chocolate heart inside and a little teddy. Did he like it?"

"I don't know. He never mentioned it. I'll find out. Meet me back here at lunch."

Hermione rushed off to find Harry and Ron in the common room. She whacked straight into Harry and out of his pocket slid a little pink present.

"Oh my gosh Harry! I'm so sorry! Wait a minute-what's that?" said Hermione. Harry bent down to pick up the package.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about this. Should I open it?" replied Harry.

"Duh!"

Harry's hands tore the paper off to reveal a square box. He took off the lid, carefully, and inside was a little teddy that was flying on a Firebolt-it really did fly- and a dark chocolate heart with "I Love You" iced on it. Harry turned pink.

"Wow! That is so cute! Do you know who it's from?" questioned Hermione. This remark was left unanswered as Harry stood in silence, staring at the chocolate.

"Guys it's 10:00. We'd better get going to Herbology." Ron's sleepy voice emerged from the chair in front.

"Yeah, your right. Hermione- wait, where did she go?"

Hermione was racing to find Camilla, she asked a group of 3rd Years on there way to Transfiguration.

"Do any of you know Camilla Evans?" she asked.

From the centre of the group, Camilla stepped out.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you about, you know." A few whispers and giggles broke out.

"Um, ok."

Hermione dragged her to a corner and told her everything.

"He loves the present! He's been staring at it all morning, and is failing to make any contact with people due to an excessive daydreaming problem."

"Really? You're joking? He really liked it?"

"Yes! I was just wondering though, could you help a bit with my crush?"

"Sure, Hermione! Who is it?"


	3. Embarrasing Lessons

Authors Note- Harry, Ron and Hermione are in Yr4! Chapter 3 

"It's, it's Ron. Ron Weasly." Hermione confessed.

"Oh my gosh! I always thought you two would make a really gorgeous couple!"

Hermione blushed furiously.

"I gave him some quidditch stuff, as a present, you know."

"Aw, yes. Ok Hermione your secret is safe."

"Thanks, you're a gem."

Hermione and Camilla parted. As Hermione wandered back over to Harry and Ron, she noticed Harry's gaze lingering on Camilla.

"Haarrryyy…" she said as she waved her hand over his eyes.

"You know her?" he said dreamily.

"Yeah, I do, what's it to you?"

"What's her name…"

"Camilla Evans."

"Camilla _Evans!_"

"What?"

"Hermione. Evans was my mothers last name."

"Oh, Harry, come on. She's not related to you."

"But what if she is? I can't date her if we're COUSINS!"

This is when Ron caught on.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Nice way to tell us you fancy that eyeish 3rd Year."

"EYEISH?" yelled Hermione and Harry.

"Yeah! Her eyes…they're kinda freaky."

"They're absolutely gorgeous." Replied Harry stubbornly. "I mean, of course I don't fancy her!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Uh oh, guys, we're 10 minutes late for Herbology!" panicked Ron.

The threesome sprinted down to Greenhouse 3.

"Sorry, miss, we were, er, distracted." Harry made a feeble attempt to make an excuse.

"DISTRACTED? You three, 20 points off Gryffindor EACH!" yelled Professor Sprout. The three sat down beside a pot of loverbeans.

"Loverbeans. The fruits of eternal love. You lot are lucky to be seeing these rare things, considering they are one of the most powerful love substances."

A gasp ran between the students.

"Now listen to the instructions and we'll begin."

Camilla was sitting in Potions and was paying the least amount of attention ever, to Professor Snape's lecture on Love potions. She would have been interested but she was up on Cloud 9, no Cloud _99._ _Harry loved my present! He LIKED it! Maybe he even likes ME! _All these thoughts rushed through her brain and she was in ecstasy. She had to help Hermione though. How could she bring those two together? There has to be a way. As she struggled to figure that little problem out Snape detected her lack of interest.

"EVANS! What did I just say?"

Of course, Camilla had no idea.

"Erm, you said…"

Topaz muttered quietly,

"The properties of the love-shine-confetti used are important."

"The properties of the love-mine-Harry used are important."

A quiet murmur spread throughout the class. Camilla suddenly realized what she just said. _Thank God, I'm not a PPP. _

(A/N- PPPPreppy Plastic Prat)

All the PPP's began to point and stare.

"SILENCE! Very funny, Evans. Hold on- Evans…what?" Snape's voice tailed off towards the end of the sentence. "Evans, stay behind at the end please."

Camilla was shocked. Surley Snape wasn't about to give her a detention? _Oh, gosh, I'm so embarrassed._ Camilla felt her cheeks. They were hot enough to set Hogwarts alight! Finally the bell rang and the class were dismissed. She walked slowly to Snape's desk.

"Camilla Evans." She heard Snape mutter. "Evans…"

_I shall update soon!_


	4. Realizations

A/N- thank you to everyone to has reviewed! Heehee, I love keeping you all in suspense about Camilla "Evans"!

Chapter 4 

Camilla stood, dumbstruck. _What is his PROBLEM? _

"Miss Evans. Are you in anyway related to Lilly Evans?"

Camilla's eyes widened. _No. No! Please no. _Tears filled her beautiful eyes and she departed the potions room, and headed to the girls bathroom.

By the end of the day, Camilla was still in utter devastation 9and wouldn't tell anyone why), Harry was hoping and hoping for the love of Camilla, Hermione was moping over Ron's flirting with Parvati and Ron was trying to resist raking his fingers through Hermione's hair. As the threesome were walking around the grounds, the idea struck Camilla.

_Yes! To bring Hermione and Ron together, I need to get them alone!_

She was so excited by the prospect of matchmaking she bumped right into Harry.

"Aah!" she cried.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so…it's you!"

"Huh?" said Ron.

"Ron! Leave the lovebirds alone, come on." Hermione dragged Ron over to a tree.

"Camilla?"

"Ha-Harry?"

"Camilla, I love you." Harry's face turned pink.

"Really? Well, I-I love you too." Camilla managed to stutter.

Suddenly Harry pulled her into a romantic kiss, in the middle of the grounds. When they finally broke apart, Harry confronted her.

"Wait. I have to ask you something. Well 2 things."

"Ok."

"Are you related to my Mum? Lilly Evans, that is."

Camilla turned pale and her eyes widened.

"Wh-what? You-your mother I-is Lilly?"

"Um..yeah. But she's dead."

"I know. She was my mothers best friend."

"But…your last names are the same!"

"When Lilly was sent into hiding, she said to my Mum, if I don't make it…take on my name. I don't know why. I always feel sadness knowing that she's gone."

"But Camilla, you never really knew her, you were only about 1 year old!"

"I know her more than you know."

Flashback

"Ron! Leave the lovebirds alone, come on!" Hermione's sharp, beautiful voice rang in his ears. She dragged him by the arm towards an old maple tree.

"Erm…Ron?"

"Yeah?" said Ron, though he was staring at Harry and Camilla through the branches.

"RON!"

"What? Oh my god! Their snogging! Look Hermione their-"

Ron broke off as Hermione suddenly pressed her lips up against his.

"Ron, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

They broke apart, smiling and wandered hand in hand across the grounds until they met Harry and Camilla.

"You two finally realized your love then?" Ron asked.

The couple blushed and stared at the ground.

"Well, Ron, I see you've got yourself a girl too…"

"Erm…yeah."

Harry and Camilla parted as Camilla was carried off by Topaz and Miranda who were eagerly trying to pry the details from her. Harry left Hermione and Ron to themselves and wandered off down an old 4th Floor corridor. Then out of a small cupboard came a hand, which pulled him in.

"Hey, babe." Said a mysterious voice.

"What's going on?" Harry replied.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to be in a dark, enclosed space with you."

Harry knew that voice. _Oh no. _He felt the girls lips against his. It was Cho.


	5. Lies

A/N Thanks every one who reviewed! Thanks especially to Sadhbh (rongbananas4cosmocookie) and HermioneGarner!

Chapter 5 

Harry pushed Cho away, roughly.

"What are you DOING?" he yelled.

"Huh? We're going out!" she retorted.

"Wait. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That-that, well, I wanted him to tell, oh doesn't matter. Come here, babe."

Harry and Cho began to kiss eagerly, and just as it was getting serious, they heard a rattle on the doorknob.

"Who's in there? Let me in! Let me in, I say!"

"Filch!" Cho squealed.

"Quiet!" Harry whispered.

Eventually Filch left, cursing, and Harry left Cho to go and murder Ron. _You idiot! I'm 2 timing thanks to you! _Harry searched for ages before eventually finding Hermione and Ron, huddled up on a desk in the Transfiguration room, exchanging kisses.

"RON!"

A slight moan came from Ron. Harry marched over and pulled the two lovers apart.

"Ron! You didn't tell Cho I dumped her! And now I'm going out with Cho AND Camilla!"

Ron turned pink.

"But Harry!"

"No buts! When you can apologize come and…"

"Harry! Have you been avoiding me or something?" A voice belonging to a freckled girl with flaming red hair floated from the doorway.

"What?"

"I've hardly talked to you for weeks, let alone KISSED you!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "This is never going to work." And Ron was in shock.

"Harry! You never said you were going out with Ginny!"

"He asked me last week." Said Ginny.

"You guys haven't um…done anything have you?"

"Sure!" said Ginny, pulling Harry into a heavy kiss.

They exited the room, talking eagerly.

_What mess have I got myself into? What if one finds out?_

After Ginny and Harry left, Hermione began to discuss the whole Camilla, Ginny, Cho thing with Ron.

"I can't believe Harry's two, no, _three _timing! And Cho's such a slag too. Why didn't you TELL Cho?"

"Harry never told me to! He said he wanted to trump or mump or lump her or something (wink wink!) not DUMP her."

"Oh, typical. Harry' s in a BIG mess. I'm so glad I'm not caught up in old relationships."

(A/N REMEMBER THOSE WORDS!)

"I'm perfectly happy with you, hun." Said Ron, sexily.

A long section of passionate kisses took place, broken only when the bell rang for lunch.

"Come on, Hermione. Lets go to lunch."

"Alright. Anything for you Ron."

As Ron and Hermione headed down to lunch they bumped into Cho.

"Hey, Cho?" Hermione intruded.

"Er…what?" said Cho, looking Hermione up and down, even though Hermione was looking A LOT better that Cho.

"Harry's two timing you with Ginny."

"WHAT?"

"It's true! Look." Hermione pointed to a canoodling Harry and Ginny.

"That little…she's dead. She's not going to steal MY man. Even if I am using him for the fame." Her last remark was under her breath, obviously.

When Hermione and Ron had left her, Ron asked Hermione "Why didn't you tell her about Camilla?"

"Duh! Silly Ronald. Harry is MADE for Camilla! Not for Ginny, Cho or anyone else! I'm trying to get Harry to be found out by Cho AND Ginny so that he'll be dumped by both of them!" Hermione's rant was answered by a confused look from Ron.

"Oh Ron." She sighed and then pulled him in for another kissing round.

Hermione broke the kisses just in time to see Harry snogging Ginny, and Camilla heading towards them.

"Oh no! Camilla's is going to spot Harry and Ginny! What can we do?" Hermione cried.

Suddenly Hermione had it.

"Ron, listen quickly, you have to distract Camilla. I know this is weird but you have to pretend to fancy her. Just for a while!" Hermione's pleading had convinced Ron. He headed over to "chat up" Camilla, whilst Hermione ran towards Harry and Ginny.

_(This was supposed to be the end but since I'm so nice…)_

"Ginny! Harry's been seeing Cho all this time!" Behind her back she conjured up some fake moving photos of Cho and Harry kissing very heavily.

"Harry! She really DOES make love potions then?" Ginny said, shocked, but hanging on to Harry's love.

_Oh God! The plan isn't working. What can I do? _Hermione heard Camilla's voice.

"Look, Ron I'm not interested." Ron seemed to have upset her terribly; there was tears running down her face and her clothes looked rumpled.

_OH MY GOD! Help! _

Harry (who still had Cho watching his every move and Ginny attempting to stick her tongue in his mouth every 2 seconds) had also spotted Camilla.

Hermione attempted to break Harry and Ginny up one last time.  
"It wasn't her! It was him! He's only using you to get at Ron!" It was feeble, she knew, and suddenly Harry had slapped her in the face and was tearing towards the tearful Camilla.

"Settle down everyone." Dumbledore's calm voice rang through the Great Hall.

"I have an important announcement."

All the drama had stopped and a crying Hermione, agrrivated Ron, also crying Ginny, Cho and Camilla and a furious Harry sat down in separate places.

"I would like to alert you to the fact that Miverna and I have been seeing each other for over 2 years and are getting married."

A sudden scream of excitement and surprise carried its way across 4 of the five tables. Obviously the Slytherins were grumpily sitting there, ignoring everyone else and being as sluggish as ever.

"Calm down, calm down." Dumbledore carried on, "Miverna will not only be a wife but also she is soon going to be a Mother!" Now, this remark was so outrageous that people (even Slytherins) started shrieking, laughing, and racing around aimlessly.

Dumbledore and McGonnagal departed the hall to a sea of Congratulations and Good Lucks.

WOW! 963 words! That's almost as much as 2 chapters of my Islam project! I didn't know I could write that much!


End file.
